


What would you do without me?

by Angxlxr



Series: Another life, still us two [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Feisty shorty, Fluff, M/M, Shorts, Tall blonde dork, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlxr/pseuds/Angxlxr
Summary: Levi likes fiddling with Erwin's things apparently.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Another life, still us two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	What would you do without me?

**Levi** : Hey idiot

 **Erwin** : Good morning, sunshine

 **Levi** : You called this morning

 **Levi** : What the hell do you want

 **Erwin** : I’m sorry about that

 **Erwin** : I couldn’t find my cufflinks earlier, and I was running late for work

 **Erwin** : I thought maybe you could’ve seen them

 **Levi** : So I’m your fucking housekeeper now?

 **Erwin** : No, I figured you’re just fond of keeping my things in order

 **Levi** : Excuse me?

 **Erwin** : You know what, don’t worry about it.

 **Erwin** : Did you sleep well?

 **Erwin** : Hello

 **Levi** : What kind of stupid question is that

 **Erwin** : Well, it’s kind of my thing to ask these if you can’t tell yet

 **Erwin** : It’s not like you answer them directly anyway. You’re giving me a hard time too, you know

 **Levi** : …

 **Levi** : Whatever.

 **Levi** : Your cufflinks are in your bedside table drawer. Considering how much of a brute you are, you would’ve easily knock it off the surface.

 **Erwin** : I just knew you had something to do with it ;)

 **Levi** : Don’t get all fucking smug about it, punk.

 **Erwin** : Alright, last question though

 **Erwin** : Have you seen my shirt?

 **Levi** : Fuck off

 **Erwin** : Levi

 **Levi** : I’m done with you

 **Erwin** : You know it would be absolutely fine by me if you’d tell me you took it, right?

 **Levi** : No

 **Erwin** : Alright, I’ll just keep thinking that you’re comfortable wearing it at night to bed then :)

 **Levi** : Don’t you have better things to do other than annoy the shit out of me

 **Erwin** : Ok ok, I’ll leave you be haha

 **Erwin** : Did you have breakfast at least?

 **Levi** : No

 **Levi** : I’m dropping by

 **Erwin** : Oh

 **Erwin** : May I know where?

 **Levi** : Where else

 **Erwin** : You lost me.

 **Levi** : At your office, moron. Your dumb ass couldn’t have woken up in time to fix for crap

 **Levi** : It’s only fair to assume that you’d prioritize your work “principles”, or whatever you choose to fucking call it, over your health.

 **Levi** : So stop getting on my damn nerves or you’re eating dirt for breakfast

 **Levi** : Meet me in 15, or else.

 **Erwin** : That’s

 **Erwin** : I would like that very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy imagining these sm. Their relationship's dynamic is just so beautiful :c


End file.
